commando2fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Commando 2 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Nono98 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SVG (Talk) 13:31, 2011 October 14 I'm earning my way out of ban. I'll explain everything once I'm unbanned. It's a long story... Chihang321 10:29, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I beg to differ Well, there was an incident around 8 hours ago, in Club Penguin wiki chat. I told them I found a great piece of music, and I posted the link on chat. I didn't realise that you can't post links, as revealed by my friend, Platinum123 on Raze Two Wiki. Here's a screenshot of what he really said: It's chat that I'm really banned on. I'm trying to make amends for something I didn't do wrong. I have calculated the direction of Rockhopper Island: Too young Do I get unbanned in 3 days time? (That's my birthday. I told them my age and they said, "1 year too young". So I guess the minimum age is 12. I'm 12 in 3 days time. Do I get unbanned in 3 days time? (Don't try to unban me until wednesday. All I need is what's happening. Somehow I always get myself into trouble in and out again. Chihang321 10:50, March 18, 2012 (UTC)chihang321 Thanks friend Wow...you're really nice. Along with Dps04 and Platinum123, you guys are probably my best friends on the internet. I'll be happy to contribute big to your wiki. Please ask the Cp admins if they had heard of tabbing. It is used in the wiki where I am the admin... Chihang321 06:23, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Inspiration There is another wiki that is similar to your wiki. It talks about a shooting game very similar. It is Raze Two Wiki and I'm admin over there. There, we have complex templates, and I'm working on tabbing. You can ask Platinum123 for complex template creation. You might like it there, and decide to move page structures over to this wiki. Chihang321 06:35, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Soldier killed in action! Hi, this is chihang here...again. A335 wanted me out of the pic, and rebanned me before the minimum 24 hours. you were on the wiki the entire time yesterday when I was unbanned. A335 said I revealed my age on chat yesterday, but I think that I didn't. And, in the block comment, he said that he didn't want me unblocked....this is probably the first time I took anything personally on CPW. I didn't even get to sign my story! And, The last time I revealed my age (By accident, I didn't know COPPA existed at that time), was March 2012. I was banned, you unbanned me, then somehow Awesome then blocked me...again, a few days ago, then you unbanned me yesterday, then he blocked me again, and wanted me out of the picture. Didn't give him a chance! We GAVE him a chance back when he was plain old Chihang321! We blocked him, you unblocked him. Now that he revealed his age again, I do not expect that he shall be unblocked. I estimated the time unblocked yesterday was 5 hours and 29 minutes...I guess, a far cry even from 24 hours. ps, you can now find me editing my story (really exciting, military action) in CP stories wiki. http://cpstory.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity I think you probably been there.... The counter-troublesome people elite soldier 05:42, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Respawning This user is currently blocked. The latest block log entry is provided below for reference: *13:52, June 27, 2012 Penguin-Pal (Talk | contribs) unblocked Marshall Chihang321 (Talk | contribs) ‎(but i do.. are you kidding 9 month block don't you think he's old enough to look for himself? this wiki is mainly made of users that are not stupid enough not to reveal their personal info, you know) This is what I got on my contributions page...and when I tried chat, it's still blocked. What's going on? (ps, if I annoy you too much, tell me. I don't mind.) The counter-troublesome people elite soldier 06:35, June 27, 2012 (UTC) And...it really hurts me to say this....I'm even being more annoying....it....didn't work....again. I still can't enter chat. You'll know when I'm unblocked that I'll immediately enter chat. And, I can't even look at the wikicoding for my own blog......I remember, is that during the block, I logged out, went into my spare account, and forgotten that my IP address is also blocked. I logged out again, and logged back into this account, and it says that my IP address is still blocked because another user, had been blocked along with his IP address, which, is my main account. Something's wrong, as I AM on my main account. It's not another account......get it? ps, I'm on Commando2 wiki chat... The counter-troublesome people elite soldier 07:06, June 27, 2012 (UTC) hey pp i made a commando 2 wordmark its on my blog so chack it out please hope u like it ForeverAFanOfZuko 19:29, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Ts09 Hey PP, I cannot message you in Club Penguin Wiki, so here, it has come to my attention that Ts09 has been sockpuppeting again, I just check the logs of the chat bot and has been using "Blugo35." He stated it was just to annoy me and try to ruin my name. Also, he is using Juliex again. I am just aware that he might break some rules since he had done that in Adventure Time Wiki. And also he has been reported for being an idiot :U Yours Truly-- Blugo34 (talk) 07:29, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Gary missing in wiki hompage Hey P-P! I have a little idea for the party (since its in 2 days!). We should have a Bulletin Board! We should add advents like gary missing and some other agents that may be captured when the party starts. And then if herbert makes a message we will make it like a EPF message to the wiki! And for a little fun we could make it like herbert also captured a admin. I don't know but its a little idea and since your the coder and artist i asked you :) Thanks, Commander Bsyew RE: Hi P-P. that is what i meant. By the way i have a idea. Remember in the news paper the rules? We should add that to the Homepage also. And This music http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/music/343.swf Possible Upgrade to CPW soon? Hey P-P, I would like to talk to you about the CPW. Anyway as you know, The wikis birthday is on the 20th. And what i was thinking is we can totaly upgrade the wiki. Lets say for example, everyday there will be gifts in CP. So lets do the same thing. The wiki will slowly upgrade. So lets say on the 20th, We upgrade the chat to have bubbles (Like in your userpage) around comments. Then the next day, we will introduce the wiki mascot and the mascot will have its own userpage, Mascot and even will be on the wiki hompage. Request Hey P-P! Bsyew Here. Anyway. I made a Banner for the wiki! Here it is! http://bannernow.com/compile_result?banner_id=c919c6c6-471e-11e2-910f-001c140129a3 However i ask you of a favor. I ask you to add it to the Main Page and In the bottom it would say (Created by Commander Bsyew!) And it would ay How Do I Add This To My Website? And then it will give the code. Also It would link to the main page. What do you think? Reply! Thanks Commander Bsyew RE: Hey P-P. So remember the banner? Well since we cant add it to our website can you upload the Image to this wiki so i can add it to my blog. Can you also upload it as a gift? Thanks Patroller add on. Hi P-P. So can wer add another patroller feature? I think Patrollers should edit locked pages because think about this. They are very little Patrollers and admins agree on it. They choose people who they can trust. Can you talk to the admins about this? Most locked pages needs some informoation that might have been chnaged over time and no longer true, a important add on, exc. Thanks, Bsyew (Commmander Bsyew) Introduction Hello Penguin-Pal! It seems as if you are one of the only active users on this Wiki. I'm here to help. I've made many edits in my first day here, and plan to keep editing this Wiki for as long as possible. I'm happy to help! Sincerely, TerrariaKing (talk) 02:18, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Yes, that picture is very neat! Thank you for welcoming me to the wiki. It's an honor to be here. I will try to stay as active as possible. I'm very good at grammar and word edits, so I probably won't be uploading much photos. TerrariaKing (talk) 16:02, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Rights I am here due to my request for Rollback rights. This is because I am editing much more frequently than any other user on this wiki, and plan to keep doing so. If you could grant me rollback or admin rights, I would keep editing for years to come. Thanks, TerrariaKing (talk) 17:07, February 18, 2013 (UTC) You gave me Admin rights! Thank you! I will edit this wiki daily!!! Yeah, sorry about that. I'm a bad admin. eggabooha on cp wiki has been banned and blocked penguin pal eggabooha on the club penguin wiki has been blocked and banned for the chat probly by the time you read this the block is over but both has happend due to egg reporting a bully everyone think egg is bullying him but no he is bully him so please unban him and unblock him. Snorp09 (talk) 05:28, April 11, 2013 (UTC)